1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener or binder for electric wires or components on or around a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fastener or binder for securing a bundle of electric wires to a chassis, case, printed circuit borad, or the like comprises a strip of metal secured at one end to the chassis or the like by a screw or bolt and a nut, or by welding or soldering, or otherwise. The attachment of such a fastener to the printed circuit board or the like is, therefore, a troublesome and time-consuming job. It is attached to the front surface of the board, and occupies a relatively large area. The screw or bolt, or the welding or soldering material is exposed on the front surface of the board. Such exposure of the metal is entirely undesirable from the standpoint of electrical insulation.
Printed circuits have come to be used widely, and are expected to be used more widely in the future. Electric wires to or from a printed circuit board are usually laid along the board, and bound together by a nylon band or other string. No means is, however, known for fastening a bundle of wires to the board at appropriate intervals.